Turtles Meet Trouble
by Idalia
Summary: Crossover fic with TMNT and Sonic the Hedgehog. A base knowledge of the newest Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show is suggested. When the Turtles encounter Sonic the Werehog, chaos ensues as they try to get him back home without the Chaos Emeralds. Mistaken identity, bad guys gone crazy, how will the world of TMNT deal with our favorite true, blue, crazy hedgehog!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I…hate writer's block. All summer and nothing for either of my other two fanfictions. I wouldn't be writing another one if it wasn't for the fact there's a new TMNT television show, so I started this one. It's a TMNT crossover…with a mystery fandom! I'm not going to list the other part of the crossover, OR update it unless someone can guess the other fandom. There should be enough of a description for people to guess it easy as long as they know it though ^_^

Brightshadow: *mutters something about Idalia taking too long to do everything*

Me: Hmm? Did you say something Bright?

Brightshadow: Uh….yep! Everything in this fic belongs to their respective owners; Idalia doesn't own anything but the plot line!

Me: Mhm….well, on we go!

"Yo, Leo"

"Yeah Raph?"

"You're seeing that too, right?"

"Yes I'm seeing it…I don't quite believe it though, regardless of what we've seen the last little while."

Down below, deep in the alley, a snarling creature was locked in battle with multiple Kraang bots. The Turtles watched as it tore through bot after bot, not even slowing down when one went down and another took its place. Making a decision, Leonardo looked at his brothers.

"We're going down."

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo like he was crazy.

"Down there…with the obviously vicious, ooze-exposed creature, which will most likely, like every OTHER creature that's been exposed to the ooze, attack us on first sight?!"

Leonardo sighed and looked at Michelangelo.

"If it goes at us, then we'll fight back. ONLY if it goes after us…got that Raph? There is always the chance it could be an ally to us, but it definitely won't if it gets attacked."

Raphael sighed and glared at Leonardo.

"Fine Leo, fine…you're the leader after all. I blame you if anything goes wrong."

Looking at his brothers to make sure they were ready, Leonardo gave a nod and they jumped down into the alley. The first thing they noticed was the lack of moving Kraang bots. The second thing was a low growl as the creature turned on them and lunged. They scattered, but Michelangelo didn't move fast enough and was hit with a vicious left hook. He flew towards a wall and they heard a crack as his head hit and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. The other three spread out in different directions, Donatello positioning himself in front of Michelangelo to protect the unconscious turtle. The creature snarled and flexed its clawed hands, looking at one after the other as if trying to decide who to go after next. Nothing happened as the three stared at the creature who sat there growling as it looked at the three of them.

Finally, with a roar, the creature decided Donatello would be the easiest to go after and launched itself at him, right fist swinging forward. Donatello dodged it and winced when the fist hit the wall and went straight through it.

"That would have hurt…a lot."

He yelped as the creatures other fist came around and sent him flying into a wall as well, slumping down next to Michelangelo. Raphael and Leonardo circled the creature warily as it watched them, eyes narrowed. It glanced at Leonardo briefly, but stayed focused on Raphael for some reason. Still growling, it tried circling around Raphael, only to get blocked by Leonardo. Leonardo glanced at Raphael, who glanced back with confusion. Trying hard not to be heard, Raphael whispered to Leonardo.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how come it isn't trying to gut us with its claws? It's almost as if it doesn't want to hurt us permanently."

Leonardo shrugged.

"I don't know, but it might be trying to lull us into a false sense of security before it strikes."

Raphael turned towards the thing and glared.

"I'm not going to give it the chance." Louder this time, he spoke to the creature. "Come at me creature. Or are you afraid you're going to get blunted?"

The creatures emerald green eyes went wide before it let out a deafening roar, lunging at Raphael, a look in its eyes that screamed _you are SO dead_. Not able to move back due to the fact he was backed against the wall, he got the full force of the flying tackle. Slumping down, the last thing he say before his vision went black was Leonardo and the creature kept up the fight.

Leonardo looked at Raphael, and after making sure he wasn't any worse off after having to pull the creature off, he focused back on the creature. He could see the rage in its eyes every time it looked at Raphael, so Leonardo stayed in front of his unconscious brothers, unwilling to risk their safety. He got another shock when the creature spoke. Leonardo shuddered. The creatures' voice was a deep bass, and there was a subtle growl in it.

"Give up and I'll let you walk off with the other three, unlike those robot buddies of yours. I don't want to hurt anyone unless I have to."

Leonardo stared at the creature, confused. Then it dawned on him as to why the creature attacked in the first place. _It thought they were with the Kraang! _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not with the _Kraang_. We're against those creeps."

The creature looked at him, slightly confused.

"So…you're not working with the bots that look like something my arch-enemy would use?"

Its ears suddenly perked up as if remembering something.

"That reminds me…where is this? Looks a bit like Empire City, but I was in Apotos earlier."

"This…is New York….how do you not know where you are?"

"New...York? Never heard of it."

Suddenly its face fell.

"What…planet is this?"

Leonardo looked at the creature weirdly.

"Earth"

The answer was met by a groan followed by a quite annoyed "Not again"

Me: I leave it here. I'm not going to update unless someone can guess the second fandom for this fanfic! Shouldn't be TOO hard with the hints I've dropped. By the way….Mishka, Crissy, your guesses don't count!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: People are lucky. I had to let CasM (Chrissy…or however she spells it ^_^) reveal the other fandom in her review. I didn't make it that hard to guess! Even typing Apotos into Google would have revealed the other fandom, as she found out after guessing the right answer. *sigh* Onwards I say.**

**Brightshadow: I think you forgot something last chapter.**

**Me: Oh? Don't you mean that YOU forgot something last chapter? Don't do it until the end though, you'll give it away.**

**Brightshadow: Fine. Get on with it woman!**

**Me:…..**

**Brightshadow: Uh…bye! *runs off with Idalia hot in pursuit, warhammer raised***

Leonardo looked on with both amusement and confusion as the creature continued banging its head against the wall of the alleyway. Suddenly it stopped and turned its head to where Leonardo's brothers sat slumped against the wall on the other side. As they watched, Donatello's eyes fluttered open and fixed on Leonardo. They widened when they took in the creature standing beside Leonardo, but he showed no other indications of surprise or alarm. Donatello slowly got up and moved towards Leonardo, watching the creature warily, who turned to face them.

"Look, I'm sorry about attacking you guys, I honestly thought you were with those Kraang things. They look a lot like the kind of thing my arch enemy would use, and I have seen sapients working for him before. My name's…"

The creature paused mid-sentence to turn quickly, grab Raphael mid-strike and spin to flip him over onto his shell. He spoke, the snarl evident in his voice.

"Try it again, I dare you. I'll take any chance you give me to kick your butt."

The creature frowned and spoke a bit softer this time.

"You know, you remind me of a knucklehead I know."

Raphael looked between his brothers and the creature, a confused look on his face.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

The creature laughed quietly and shook his head.

"As I was saying to your brothers before you decided to try to take me by surprise, my name's Sonic." **(AN:** **It is revealed!) **

"I'm Leonardo, this is Donatello, Raphael, and that," he paused and motioned towards their still unconscious brother "is Michelangelo. Might want to watch your back near him, he takes any chance he can get to prank someone."

At hearing this, Sonic grinned, and if you have ever seen Sonic the Werehog grin, it looks more like an 'I will eat you now' grin.

"Interested in some payback? I have a pretty good idea to scare the crap out of him."

The three conscious turtles grinned and Raphael answered.

"Definitely. What did you have in mind?"

A few minutes later Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael were sitting on the edge of the roof. Down below in the alley, Sonic was pacing in front of Michelangelo. Down on all fours, he would occasionally look up at the three on the roof before focusing his attention back on Michelangelo. It was at one such time that he froze and turned back to look at Michelangelo meeting his eyes. Growling, he paced forwards slowly as Michelangelo struggled to get up. Most likely thinking he could outrun him, Michelangelo dashed for a manhole in the street. He froze when Sonic dashed past him on all fours and stood in the mouth of the alley, silhouetted menacingly by the light of a nearby flickering streetlamp. Eyes locked, Sonic and Michelangelo stood mere feet from each other, one unwilling to take his eyes off the other. Michelangelo screamed and whipped around when someone grabbed his shoulder…only to come face to face with his brothers. Raphael and Donatello were laughing like crazy, leaning on each other for support and Leonardo seemed to be struggling to keep a grin off his face. Michelangelo turned around again and yelped when he came face to face with Sonic's smirking face. Sonic stuck out his hand and Michelangelo tentatively took it and shook.

"Names Sonic. Sorry if I scared you, your brothers mentioned you were a prankster and I couldn't resist."

Sonic's aforementioned smirk seemed to suggest he wasn't sorry at all, but Michelangelo just smirked back. Trying to stay quiet, Michelangelo whispered to Sonic.

"We could be pretty good at pranking them, interested in a partnership?"

Sonic just smirked again.

"Sorry, but I work alone. You could always be my sidekick if you were that desperate to pull off a great prank though."

Behind them, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello groaned.

"Great…..now we get to contend with the two of them trying to out prank the other."

Leonardo looked back towards the grinning Sonic and Michelangelo then looked at the sky. Heading towards the manhole in the road he turned back.

"It's nearly sunrise guys, let's get going. Master Splinter will have a fit if we're seen by humans again."

One after the other, they jumped down into the sewers. Looking at each other then back at the manhole, Donatello asked what they were all wondering.

"You think he's coming? I kind of doubt it, but he might have somewhere else he can go."

Leonardo shook his head and sighed.

"We can't wait around here forever, let's go."

Just as they turned to leave, a thump and splash behind them made them turn back. A very uncomfortable looking Sonic stood there, massive hand behind his head. Behind Leonardo, Michelangelo was grinning, happy that his newfound friend was coming with them. Nodding, Leonardo headed down the tunnel.

"So, uh…you guys live down here?"

"Kind of. We actually live in an old station that's down here."

"I see…so, I heard you mention a Master Splinter earlier. I take it you four aren't alone?"

"Master Splinter is the one who found and raised us, and taught us skills in the art of the ninja. What about you?"

"I…"

"Never mind, you can tell us later. I can see you're uncomfortable talking about it."

Sonic smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

Looking up, Sonic stared at the open chamber before him. He smiled, knowing he could get used to this place, then frowned when he realized he'd have to get back to Mobius somehow. A door opened and Master Splinter came out to greet the Turtles and their guest.

"Who is this, my sons?"

Leonardo and his three brothers bowed, then answered.

"This is Sonic. We found him on the surface fighting some Kraang."

Raphael grinned wryly and added,

"He also though we were with them and promptly kicked our butts."

Master Splinter frowned and looked at the various positions of exhaustion the Turtles were in.

"We will talk more later, it is getting late. You all need rest. You are free to sleep on the couch Sonic."

"Thank you."

Half an hour later Sonic was making his way to the nearest manhole, and in seconds was lifting it and out in the early morning. As soon as the sunlight hit him, there was a flash of golden light and Sonic the Werehog was replaced by Sonic the Hedgehog. Smiling contently, Sonic made his way onto the nearest roof. There, he spent a few hours practicing with Chaos energy, made more difficult by the fact there were no Chaos Emeralds in this world for him to use. Surprisingly, there was plenty of ambient Chaos energy in the air though. He settled down for a nap in the shade of a nearby air conditioning unit on the other side of the roof. He was rudely awakened about half an hour before sunset by voices nearby.

"How many mutants are we going to encounter tomorrow then, if we've found two now today!"

"Calm down Mikey. We were taken by surprise by Sonic; it'll be the other way around with this mutant. I'm not going to let us get our butt handed to us twice in a row."

A pause.

"You better be right Leo."

Grinning inwardly to himself, Sonic decided to push their buttons a little. He twitched his right ear and the not-so-silent cussing from Raphael informed him that it had been noticed. He opened his eyes and got up into a defensive position. The Turtles watched and surrounded him with wary determination, but had no time to react as one by one, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were hit hard and sent flying backwards by the curled up Sonic. Groaning, they quickly got back up and into a fighting position, only to look at each other with confusion and relax when they found Sonic leaning against the air conditioning unit he had been napping against. He looked both relaxed and amused, which annoyed the Turtles.

"And THAT my friends, is why you don't rush headlong into a fight without assessing the situation first. You've gotten your butts kicked twice in a row by me now!"

Leonardo stepped forward warily.

"This is the first time we've ever fought with you, we've never met you before in our lives."

Sonic's grin just got even wider, which seemed to annoy Raphael even more.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service."

A shocked silence met his word as the four turtles stared at him. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't all ask questions at once."

Donatello, being the scientist he was, couldn't help but start asking questions.

"Why did you look different when we met you earlier last night? How do you move so fast? How…"

"Jeez slow down with the questions. One at a time. Right then, why did I look different when you met me earlier last night? Ever heard of lycanthropy?"

"Yeah, anyone who's heard of werewolves has. It's the disease that turns them wolf-like. Everyone knows it's not real though, just a story to scare people."

"That's where you're wrong Donatello…eh…mind if I call you Donny?"

"Go ahead, it's what my brothers call me too."

"Okay. Anyways, you have living proof that lycanthropy is very possible…mine may be a special case though. I'll elaborate on it later. Right now you may want to back up, the sun's about to set, and usually I need a few seconds to gather my wits after the transformation. Feral instincts and all that."

Glancing at each other, the Turtles backed up, giving Sonic most of the rooftop. They froze though, and stared transfixed by the sight in front of them. Sonic's fur was starting to darken, turning a navy blue in most places. The tips of his quills, around his wrists and a spot on his stomach were lightening to white. At this point the fur started to lengthen, becoming the shaggy coat he had the night before. His gloves bulged as his arms and hands swelled with muscles and his nails sharpened to claws. They heard him whimper in pain as his ears changed to a crescent moon shape and his teeth lengthened and sharpened like those of a predator. Finally it was over. Giving him a few seconds, Leonardo went closer to the hunched over and panting Sonic, resting a hand on Sonic's back in between his quills.

"You okay?"

Sonic's response was a growl as he stood up to his full height.

"Fine. Just peachy!"

"Right…stupid question."

"Now that you've had your question, it's my turn. Where did Raphael go?"

Leonardo's eyes widened when he noticed said turtle missing. The four on the rooftop glanced around before freezing and glancing south, where they could hear angry shouting in the distance. Rolling his eyes Sonic started in that direction, followed by three annoyed turtles.

**Me: Wow….longest chapter I've written for any of my stories yet. Also the first one I wrote on paper before typing it up. Yes, my crossover is TMNT and Sonic the Hedgehog. As far as I know, there's only 9 on this site if you include mine, and in my opinion…that's too low a number! Now….I've decided I'm going to try this for a bit and if it works out I'll do it all the time. Answering reviews! **

**Brightshadow: You are so childish sometimes.**

**Me: Don't you mean all the time? **

**Brightshadow:….you're right. ALL THE TIME. Now what was I doing? Oh yeah! Idalia doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or TMNT…but the plot is hers. **

**Me: Cyber cookie if anyone can guess who Raphael is arguing with! **

_**Review Replies.**_

_**Crazymelody:**_** Glad you like my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here we are with the next chapter of Turtles Meet Trouble. I am going to introduce not one, but TWO Sonic characters in this chapter. First one I gave hints to…second one is a surprise to all, and my second favorite Sonic character. On and away we go. Also…if you don't like violence and death, I don't suggest reading this chapter. (No, not any main characters, don't worry)**

**Brightshadow: Idalia doesn't own any Sonic the hedgehog characters or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All that's hers is the plot.**

"Fuzz ball!"

"Creepy green frog…..thing!"

"Really? That the best you can come up with ginger?"

"Why I outta…"

"Bring it. I could use a punching bag."

On the roof of the next building, Sonic the Werehog was trying not to laugh.

"So you know the red guy?"

Sonic looked at Michelangelo and grinned.

"Hard not to. We didn't meet on the best of terms, believed old Egghead when he told him we were there to steal his precious Master Emerald. He only allied himself with us when he found out Eggman tricked him. We've become good friends since then. He won't be able to recognize me though, I…never told any of my friends about the curse I bear."

"Well, either way, we should stop them before they start fighting. They could attract a lot of attention. I'm surprised they haven't yet. Then again, it is New York. Most people probably wouldn't care about some argument. We'll get Raphael you get…um, what was his name?"

"Knuckles."

"Right then, you get Knuckles."

Finally there was silence, but only because Raphael and Knuckles were circling each other, waiting for the right moment. The silence was broken when Knuckles yelped as he was pinned to the roof of the building by the heavy werehog. Across the roof, Raphael was being held by his three brothers. Struggling as hard as he could, Knuckles was dismayed when he wasn't able to move. Cold horror seeped into his bones as the snarling voice spoke in his ear.

"Cool it Knucklehead, you're going to hurt yourself."

Knuckles froze.

"How…how do you know that nickname? The only ones who have ever called me that are my friends."

Sonic let Knuckles up, still wary of him going after Raphael. Not that it was necessary to be so worried about Raphael, as Knuckles' intense gaze was focused on the werehog. For what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Knuckles studied Sonic, finally resting on his face. Knuckles' eyes went wide and he backed up a few steps as he realized what...no, WHO he was looking at.

"It…it can't be! Sonic? Wha…what happened to you? You look…."

Knuckles trailed off and Sonic growled when he realized Knuckles wasn't going to say anymore.

"Look what, Knuckles? Finish your sentence and look me in the face!"

Knuckles shook his head and looked away.

"I can't. You look too much like a monster. Too much like the things that hide in the dark and haunt people's nightmares."

Sonic's eyes darkened and he bolted away across the rooftop with a snarl. Launching himself, he went flying to the next building and kept going. Raphael looked to Leonardo who nodded, and with that, he went after the upset werehog. Knuckles turned and went to follow, but Leonardo stopped him.

"Get out of my way! I'm going after Sonic."

Leonardo just shook his head and planted himself in front of Knuckles. Donatello and Michelangelo quickly followed his example.

"Sonic's going to be staying as far away from you as possible and you know it. You hurt him and that's not something he's going to forget very quickly. Most likely, he'll remember it for the rest of his days and avoid you or any of his old friends like the plague. He won't want another friend to act like that, so he won't give them the chance to find out."

"Then how come your brother went after him?"

"We met Sonic when he was like this. He trusts us, whether you like it or not. He's still the same friend you know."

"How do you know this? If he's anything like what the legends describe were-creatures, he could snap at any given moment in a fight."

"I know because when we first met him, he was fighting. It was some of our enemies and we made the mistake of jumping down just as he was finishing the fight. He though we were with them, and needless to say, he went after us. What he DIDN'T do was use his claws. He disabled my brothers quickly and told me to back off. Once we had a chance to explain he relaxed. If he managed to keep control then, it's hard to believe he'll lose control any time in the future."

Knuckles sighed and rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on but he knew he had to find his friend and apologize.

"I get it. Look, I'm worried about him; can you please get out of my way so I can go find him?"

The three brothers exchanged glances.

"Fine, but we're coming too. He's our friend as well."

With that, the four headed off in the direction Sonic and Raphael had gone.

_Earlier_

Raphael tailed Sonic, surprised he was having trouble keeping up. Raphael shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Who would have thought someone that size could move so fast. I'll never be able to catch him. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost him."

Raphael had to come to a stop though when Sonic suddenly stopped at the edge of the roof on the next building. Sonic stood there staring at the moon, eyes unfocused and distant. Coming up beside him, Raphael put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Sonic?"

Sonic snorted.

"Stupid question, don't you think? To answer you though…I don't know. I had a feeling something like that would happen when I told my friends but…it hurts a lot more than I thought it would."

Raphael opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he noticed a glowing blue portal in the roof of the next building. They hopped buildings but had to move out of the way quickly as two black and red blurs came shooting out of the portal. The blurs broke apart and Sonic nearly cried out in shock. The strangled cry was enough to get Raphael out of his stupor and he examined the figures.

In front of them stood 2 of the exact same hedgehog. They were about 4 feet tall, and from what Raphael had seen of Sonic while the sun was up, it seemed to be average size for sapient hedgehogs. They had black fur with red streaks on their quills and down their arms and legs. They were both wearing white gloves, red, white and black shoes, and there were large gold rings around their wrists and ankles. There was a patch of white fur on their chests and both had eyes that were an unnerving shade of crimson. The difference between the two seemed to be one showed no emotion through its eyes, and the others eyes were filled with pain, despair, anger and determination. The one whose emotions were plain to see was holding its arm which looked dislocated; the other advanced, its hands glowing with a strange golden energy. Raphael jerked backwards then leaned forward again, making a grab for Sonic; he wasn't fast enough though as said hedgehog lunged forward for the emotionless one, his eyes glowing furiously.

Behind him, Sonic could hear the real Shadow cry out in shock when the angry werehog had landed in front of him, only to go after the clone. Like Knuckles, Shadow was quickly able to figure out who it was he was looking at and moved back closer to where Raphael was standing. Sonic was oblivious to this though, as he was focused on the clone in his fury. Its emotionless eyes were fixed on the one who had interrupted its hunt. It seemed that one emotion did get through though as sharp claws dug into its stomach. Fear, as its life was ended, razor-sharp teeth fastened in its throat. Dropping the clone, Sonic backed away from it and turned to look at Raphael and Shadow. Flattening his ears, Sonic glared at Shadow, as if daring him to make a comment. Shadow managed to surprise Sonic with what he DID do though.

"Thank you Sonic. I most likely would have perished at the hands of that thing without your help."

Sonic stared at him for a full minute and a half before breaking into a toothy grin.

"I think I may have gotten the wrong one. Mr. "Ultimate Lifeform" never says thank you."

Shadow grunted and crossed his arms, making Sonic chuckle.

"Now there's the Shadow we know and love!"

At that, Shadow just glared at Sonic, whose grin got wider.

"Well, we should probably get back to the station, eh Raph? Sun'll be up soon, and who knows how the humans would react to a giant turtle, hedgehog and wolf/hedgehog hybrid."

Sonic's eyes darkened at one of his thoughts.

"Knuckles also has some explaining to do."

**Me: Two stories updated in one day. I think I'm getting better at this author thing. I promise one Sonic character added and I give you two! Not to mention turmoil and…other stuff. Blame the darkness on this chapter to the fact I was listening to a lot of Within Temptation while writing this. Namely 'See Who I Am' and 'A Demon's Fate'. Dark songs compared to what I usually listen to. Right then. Reviews!**

_**CasM: You know me too well…*sigh* that's what I get for letting one of my best friends review with answers ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: All these wonderful new followers and favorites…*eyes start to water up* YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!

Brightshadow: *facepalms* Don't mind her, she's been…weird lately. Unnaturally hyper and moody, not to mention her moods change quickly. She's gone from happily dueling with friends at school to ready to kill them at a moment's notice. I don't know why exactly, but I THINK it may be the fact it's getting close to the time Doctor Who comes back.

Me: *Turns red* Shut up and go kill something, I don't care what as long as you leave me alone…AND DON'T FORGET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE YOU LEAVE!

Brightshadow: See what I mean? Weepy to angry. Anyways, Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, review replies are at the bottom, as usual.

At the edge of the nearby manhole, Shadow froze and turned to glare at Sonic.

"You're serious? We're going down into the sewers. You've sunk quite low Sonic."

Sonic smirked.

"Aww, poor Shads afraid of the dark? Or are you afraid you'll feel too at home?"

Shadow stared at Sonic before turning around to glare at a laughing Raphael.

"Think it's funny, do you? Let's see how you feel with a foot up your…"

"Shadow! I'm gonna have to play the part of Rouge here and tell you to shut your mouth before it gets you into more trouble!"

Shadow only scowled and jumped down into the manhole. Sonic, looking quite surprised that actually worked turned to Raphael.

"He's…never listened to me before. That's just weird. Anyways…"

Sonic smirked again.

"Ladies first Raph."

"You think you're so funny don't you, hedgehog. You are waaay too like Mikey….it's disturbing."

"Oh just hurry up already before Shadow gets impatient and tries to find the old station himself."

Raphael jumped down and Sonic, after waiting a brief moment for the sun to rise and change him back, followed with a splash.

Back up in the alley

A young boy raced out of the alley and back home, not really believing what he had just seen. All the old stories his father had told about adventures with a blue hedgehog and other humanoid animals. He wasn't looking forward to admitting to his father he was wrong, but since he didn't know what else to get his dad for his birthday, news of his old friends would do it. He only hoped that his dad would believe him. Bursting into the house, he ran into the kitchen and interrupted a conversation between his parents.

"Um...dad? You know the stories you used to tell me about the sapients you had adventures with?"

His father grinned.

"You mean those stories you never believed? Is there a reason you're bringing this up Michael?"

Michael's mother moved to his father's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Christopher, you know it's hard to believe if you weren't there. It doesn't help that the Chaos Emeralds somehow wiped everyone's memories but ours." (AN: It seems like something to me that the Chaos Emeralds would do, especially if the two worlds were in danger of merging together.)

Michael sighed.

"Well...I think I believe you now dad. You know what they say, seeing is believing."

Christopher's eyes widened.

"Who was it? Did you hear anything about where they're hiding? Did they look hurt?"

"Whoa, dad, calm down. I can't answer you that fast. No they didn't look hurt, they said something about an abandoned subway station, and it was a turtle with a pair of sai, (AN: is that how it's spelled?) a black hedgehog with red stripes and a blue hedgehog."

"A turtle? He never said anything about a turtle...must be a new friend or ally. As for the two hedgehogs...that's Shadow and Sonic! Shadow must have survived the whole Metarex incident."

Christopher looked up, a determined gleam in his eyes.

"I know exactly where this old subway station was. It used to be on the route I took to work before they closed it down. Want to come with me Michael?"

"Of course!"

Christopher looked over at his wife.

"We'll be back later tonight Alexandra, see you then."

"Good-luck honey, I hope you find your old friends."

Back in the sewers

Grimacing, Sonic and Shadow fell back a bit as Raphael led the way. Raphael looked back at the two hedgehogs, Sonic back to what he looked like when they found him in the evening just before the sun set. He debated on asking about Sonic's past and why he was changing back and forth at sunrise and sunset but stopped to listen when Shadow asked Sonic first.

"So Sonic, would you care to enlighten me on how long you've been dealing with this?"

"No, but I'm going to anyways, since you obviously are going to keep pestering me until I answer."

"In that case, how did it happen and for how long has it been happening?"

"Remember the whole Dark Gaia incident?"

"You mean the world breaking into seven pieces and the creatures appearing at night thing?"

"Yea, that."

"You were missing that whole incident; usually you're the one to save the world. You're still not answering my question though."

Raphael had nearly turned around to demand answers by what Shadow had meant about Sonic usually saving the world but kept walking as the two hedgehogs continued.

"I am answering your question Shadow, I just have to explain a little bit first. Now where was I? Right, Dark Gaia incident. Well, Dark Gaia was still supposed to be in a hibernation of some sort. Eggman had a fleet of ships in space, so I went up to stop him. I went Super and gave chase after he fled, and we ended up in a station of some sort. He was begging and the usual, and I didn't notice the trap until it was too late."

At this Sonic closed his eyes as he recalled the memory, a look of pain on his face.

"A machine rose up around me and held me in place with pulses of Chaos energy. He pressed a button and the machine started to electrocute me, draining me and the 7 Chaos Emeralds of any Chaos energy. I changed back and collapsed, feeling really weird. Using the energy, the station shot a beam at the Earth, breaking it apart and releasing Dark Gaia. I didn't find this out until after though. I was a bit...preoccupied. That was the first time I changed. It was...painful, to say the least. More painful than anything I've ever felt actually."

By this point, both Shadow and Raphael had stopped and were staring wide-eyed at an uncomfortable looking Sonic. Shadow looked shaken and Raphael wanted to ask why, but knew better than to pry. Shadow soon answered his unspoken question yet again though.

"Sonic...I've seen you at your most vulnerable, and you say that what happened in that station hurt MORE than that?"

"Yes. It's because of Dark Gaia that I changed in the first place. Chip...eh, Light Gaia, explained this to me. Dark Gaia was too powerful to sustain itself, so it had to get rid of some of its energy so as not to destroy itself. I happened to be exactly what Dark Gaia needed. Since my internal Chaos energy was all out of whack, my body would accept a strange energy, thinking it would somehow balance my Chaos energy. This Gaia energy changed my genetic makeup somehow. The energy was too much, so my body compensated by changing every evening. That alone made it hurt a lot, but what made it the worst was what else happened. Dark Gaia tried to influence my mind while my body was fighting with this foreign energy. According to Light Gaia, my morals are too strong to lose myself to Dark Gaia. Anyone else would have succumbed and become the monster their body looked like."

Sonic stopped talking and froze when Knuckles and the other three turtles came out from a parallel tunnel. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he looked towards Knuckles, who just looked back, shame evident on his face.

"Sonic…look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said what I did earlier. The whole shock of the evening just caught up to me when you found me. Can you…forgive me?"

Sonic sighed and stared at the wall for a few moments before turning back to Knuckles.

"Sure Knucklehead, I can forgive you."

At the nickname Knuckles glared, but stopped as he noticed Shadow leaning against the opposite wall of the sewers, a slight smile on his face.

"Shadow? When the hell did you get here?"

At the confused look on Knuckles face, Shadow and Sonic glanced at each other before Sonic burst out laughing and Shadow's smile got a bit bigger.

"Still blind I see. I'm not the only one who still needs to do some explaining though. You still haven't told anyone how you got here."

Trying to get the attention of the bickering sapients, Leonardo whacked all three of them on the back of the head. He couldn't help but flinch when the glares of the three reached him, but he spoke nonetheless.

"Maybe we should get back before we start talking? The sewers aren't exactly a spot to be explaining stuff."

"Right….lead the way!"

**Me: Most definitely my longest chapter yet. HOPEFULLY this makes up a little bit for me not updating in 2 months. As well, I probably won't be updating much over the next month or so, I've got culminating's to finish and exams to study for. If you haven't yet, I also suggest checking out my little idea turned prologue thingy I wrote the other day. You all get to vote on whether or not I turn it into a fic eventually. Now where was I….ah yes, review replies! Lots this time **

_**TatlTails: Thanks! I do try to make my work interesting, but I don't always manage that. As for Shadsie…if I ever have him and Sonic in the same story…you can guarantee he'll be important. Blame the dark chapters on the music I listen to while writing!**_

_**Skipper917: Thanks!**_

_**Sasha15: Nice to know you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**_

_**Tailsic: More it is!**_

_**Guest: Hoped you liked this next chapter.**_

_**madagascarmaster: Shadow was the last hedgie I'm adding, sorry to tell you. I will still be adding more Sonic characters…though not telling which ones!**_

_**Leanne: Since when does Shadow care about anything but himself and the shiny Chaos Emeralds ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, here's a bit of a quicker update than usual. Thank you to TatlTails for pointing out the real name of Chris' wife. I'm too lazy to go back and fix it so I'm just gonna say that Chris and Helen had a falling out, and he is now married to Alexandra. As well, looking over the 3 positive reviews I've had for The Darkness Within, I will eventually be turning it into a fanfiction as well. Not until I'm done one of the 2 I'm still working on though.**

**Brightshadow: Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the Hedgehog or all related characters.**

_The old station_

"So Knuckles, how did you get here anyways? Might help me figure out how I got here too. One minute I'm in Apotos and the next I'm in an alley having to fight alien robots they call the Kraang."

"Well…you were missing for a few months before I got here."

Sonic paled.

"Wh...What? A FEW MONTHS!"

Knuckles flinched and nodded.

"It was after a week when you first went missing that Tails started getting worried. He started building a machine to track you down. After picking up your Chaos Energy signature in a whole different dimension, Tails started on another machine to get us here. He only just got it to work in the past few days."

"I still don't get it…I've been here for 2 days at the most!"

Knuckles shrugged.

"Tails would be able to figure it out, but I don't know what happened to him. He must have been transported to somewhere else in the city; we can search for him after dark."

At the dark look in Sonic's eyes, Shadow came over from where he was watching the 4 brothers' train.

"Sonic, Tails knows you well enough; he won't care what you look like. Tails also knows better than to judge by looks, I can pretty much guarantee that he won't have the same reaction as Knuckles."

"I believe your friend is right. This 'Tails' sounds much like my sons, especially Donatello. Most people are not quick to judge on appearance alone."

Sonic smiled.

"Thank you Master Splinter. You too Shadow."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sonic was knocked over by an orange-haired human. In a grip tight enough to suffocate, Sonic squirmed but couldn't get out. Finally resorting to desperate measures, Sonic concentrated and Chaos Controlled out. When Shadow and Knuckles stared at Sonic, both apparently unaware that Sonic could USE Chaos Energy, Sonic just shrugged before focusing back on the human. The Turtles were in a circle around the human, but apparently unaware of them, the human was focused on the 3 sapients in a tight group nearby.

"Sonic...Shadow…Knuckles…it really is you guys!"

Still slightly in shock, Shadow was the first one to speak.

"Who the HELL are you?"

A younger looking version of the human stepped out from hiding behind the first and spoke to the older version.

"Dad...maybe their memories were wiped by the Chaos Emeralds as well? You said it was a possibility."

Sonic, still slightly grumpy about the past few hours, scowled and crossed his arms.

"The three of us are too important to the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds for them to wipe our memories. Trust me; we've never met you in our lives."

"That's…then how have I met you before?! I KNOW my memories aren't faked…I've gone through too much for them to be all unreal. I'm not the only one either; my wife remembers everything that's happened!"

Donatello interrupted the human before he could panic even more.

"You know, there are theories that there are alternate versions of our world. Just…try to imagine that every time you make a decision, good or bad, a new world pops up where you made the opposite decision. It could be almost the exact same as your world, but there could also be ones out there that are so _different _from your world it seems nearly impossible. This means it's very possible you DID meet Sonic, just a different version of him."

Looking over at the human and deeming it safe to try Sonic walked over to him.

"Let's try this again. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog; this is Shadow, Knuckles, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo. Nice to meet you."

The human took the proffered hand and shook.

"I'm Christopher Thorndyke and this is my son Michael. Nice to meet you too."

_Elsewhere in the city_

The fur on the back of his neck rising, Tails followed the strangely clothed man into a large room, feeling very uneasy. He had almost started laughing when the man had found him and said something about a Master Shredder, which had at first sounded like some sort of salad maker…until he actually met him. The feeling Tails got from him was horrible, even worse than the feeling Nazo had given off. When he was told he was being commissioned to test a mind control device that the Shredder's lackeys had been working on, Tails did the only thing he could think of. He told the Shredder he was a mechanical genius and could make one that would outlast and outdo the one already made. Tails was ashamed but he had to do whatever he could to stay alive until Knuckles found him. Tails did feel better about the device he made once he was shown a picture of the strange creature the device would be used on. He was told of an ooze that some in the city had come in contact with, and according to them, this creature was one reaction some unfortunate soul had. Looking again at the picture, Tails couldn't help but think it looked a little bit like Sonic. It looked part wolf and part hedgehog, and absolutely vicious. Muscled, and with sharp looking claws and teeth, Tails couldn't help but think he was doing the right thing.

Whipping around, the door opened and one of the Shredders lackeys walked in, followed by someone he recognized.

"Blaze! Oh my gosh, how did you get here? Did they do anything to you? Was there anyone else with you?"

"Tails, slow down! No there wasn't anyone else with me, no they didn't do anything to me, and I don't know how I got here."

"Oh…ok. I just thought that if you were here, you might know where Sonic was! He disappeared a few months ago and I was able to trace his Chaos Energy signature to this world. Took me a few tries, but I finally managed to make a portal here. I got taken by these guys not long after arriving here. They've had me work on a collar for a creature running around the city. I'm hoping they let me go soon now that I've finished making it."

Blaze sighed and looked sadly at Tails.

"I don't think they're going to let us go even if you've finished making it. They're going to want someone to test their control over the creature on."

Tails paled and shook his head frantically.

"They promised I'd be safe until I finished making it!"

At that Blaze looked at Tails, pity written all over her face.

"Until it's finished…you said you finished it earlier today. Tails…we have to get ourselves out, we can't trust them to let us go."

Looking frustrated Tails nodded.

"Let's get planning."

**Me: Two more characters introduced, and that is IT for the Sonic fandom. There will be one more TMNT character added (free cyber cookie for all those who figure out who, nice and obvious as long as you've seen an episode or two of the show). For those of you wondering what's going to happen with the mind control collar…you should have a good idea reading this chapter, and YES, I'm evil enough to do it. Right then, review replies!**

_**TatlTails: I agree….never EVER type the word 'thar' again ;) Glad you liked the last chapter.**_

_**madagascarmaster:**__**We've got Tails for Donnie, Knuckles for Raphael, Sonic matches up to Leo at night and is more like Mikey during the day, Blaze matches up to the character I have yet to introduce, and Shadow is just….Shadow. No one can pull off the 'leave me alone' grumpiness like Shadow can.**_

_**Girl of Darkness10: I have to disagree with you a little there. Dark Sonic has to be my favorite of Sonic's different forms, Werehog is second best ;) As for Chris, I know most people think he's useless, but in all honesty, I like him too. They didn't do the TV series to match up exactly to the games, and Chris gave the show a bit of uniqueness. Glad you like my story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm so sorry everyone, but this chapter was a pain in the behind to write. Took me a lot longer than I thought it would, but nonetheless, here it is! Plus, this chapter got away from me once I got going, so longer than most of my chapters so far.**

**Brightshadow: Idalia doesn't own anything from this story but the plotline!**

After a few hours and many stories shared, Christopher and Michael left with promises to be back later in the week. Not long after, Shadow and Knuckles cornered Sonic to interrogate about the Chaos Control he pulled off earlier. A little ways away, the four brothers got together to discuss everything they had learned about their guests.

"You're just full of surprises Sonic"

Sonic just shrugged, looking like he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"When were you going to tell us Sonic? Why would you keep something like that from your friends?"

Sonic looked away from Shadow and glared at Knuckles, scowling.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to keep some secrets? That's nice to know."

Knuckles scowled back at Sonic's sarcastic tone.

"That's not what I meant."

"It sure sounded like it!"

Sonic shook his head and started to walk towards the turtles. When he got over to them, he spoke again.

"I'll be back later; I need some time away from Knucklehead."

Raphael looked slightly concerned, but didn't say anything when Leonardo nodded.

"Alright, just be careful not to be seen up there."

Sonic mock saluted and headed out into the sewers. Passing a few manholes so as not to come up too close to where the turtles were staying, he finally chose one and headed up to the surface. Finding himself in an alley and the sun close to setting, he went up to the roof of a nearby building and sighed as he settled down to wait. Halfway through the change, he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Raphael or Shadow coming to check on him, he ignored it. Suddenly a cold metal collar was clipped around his neck and he lashed out with a snarl but missed. He opened his eyes long enough to see a black-clad figure before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

_Foot Clan Headquarters_

Tails stumbled as he and Blaze were pushed down a hallway by a mutated human-dog hybrid someone had called Bradford. Tails couldn't help but notice that Bradford seemed to be missing a lot of fur, and there were deep gashes – almost like claw marks – across his chest, arms and back. The two sapients didn't know what was going on, but they were being cautious. They had been told they were getting released, but it seemed too good to be true. When they were pushed out the door and onto the street, Tails relaxed and smiled at Blaze. She still looked tense and her fur was bristling.

"This is too easy Tails…they wouldn't just let us go. We have to get out of here as fast as possible. I don't trust this 'Shredder'."

Tails nodded and grabbed Blaze by the wrists, flying her up to the roof of the nearest building, and they both set off in search of somewhere safe to shelter.

The Shredder stood in the doorway of his headquarters, a growling figure beside him.

"Follow them, my new pet. If they should encounter the Turtles, kill them all."

The figure darted forward to the closest building and started climbing before dashing across the roof and after the sapients in the distance, brief flashes of dark-blue and white fur all that was visible.

_The Old Station_

Shadow watched as Raphael paced back and forth. He had started about half an hour ago and hadn't yet stopped. Leonardo, finally fed up by Raphael's constant pacing, came over to talk to Shadow.

"It's been nearly four hours, is it usual for Sonic to disappear for this long?"

Shadow, although worried, kept up the emotionless façade.

"Usually he's back in an hour or two. He's not one to make his friends worry like this."

"Alright then…Raph, you're with me, Donnie go with Shadow, Mikey go with Knuckles. We'll split up and search the city."

_Somewhere on the rooftops_

Tails and Blaze sat on the edge of the roof, panting from their mad dash as they looked across the city.

"Think this is far enough away from there Blaze?"

"It should be, even if they decided to pursue us."

"Blaze…I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Is there a reason you were dimension hopping?"

Blaze turned her head but wasn't fast enough to hide her blush. Tails looked confused before it slowly dawned on him.

"Spill. Who is it?"

Blaze's blush just got worse and Tails grinned.

"It's Sonic, isn't it?"

Blaze answered with a half-hearted swipe at Tails' head.

"Did you say Sonic?"

Tails and Blaze jumped, before whipping around into fighting stances. Two turtle sapients stood there, one with a pair of sai **(AN: Still not sure of this spelling!) **and a red mask, the other with two katana and a blue mask. The one with the red mask spoke again and Tails recognized his voice as the one who spoke earlier.

"We've been looking for Sonic all evening, he left like 3 hours ago and we haven't seen him since."

Tails felt the air around him heat up a bit and saw fire around Blaze's hands. The blue-masked turtle's eyes were wide with surprise, but the red-masked turtle seemed to recognize her.

"You must be Blaze. Sonic told us you had control over fire."

He turned his attention to Tails.

"That means you must be Tails. I'm Raphael and this is my brother Leonardo."

Beside Tails, Blaze relaxed and the fire around her hands went out. Tails took the opportunity to speak up.

"So Sonic is here? I wasn't sure if I got the calibration right on my machine."

Raphael frowned.

"As I said, we're looking for Sonic right now. Knuckles said some insensitive things and Sonic left to cool down."

Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"Tails told me Knuckles came with him. Is there anyone ELSE here that we might know?"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other before Raphael spoke again.

"Um…yea, Shadow is here too."

Tails, who after thinking he had seen something on one of the rooftops nearby had been scanning them nervously, turned back to the conversation.

"Shadow is here? Knuckles and I were the only ones anywhere near my machine when I activated it, how did he get here?"

Leonardo shrugged and Raphael looked slightly uncomfortable when he spoke again.

"You'd have to ask Shadow himself. Came through a portal hurt with a doppelganger hot on his tail before Sonic stopped it."

Tails looked curious but shook his head.

"Blaze and I are exhausted, is there anywhere we can rest? We'd love to try to help find Sonic but we wouldn't be much help."

"Sonic and the rest have been staying with us. Go down the manhole in the alley below us, take a right, then a left, another left, a right and another two lefts and you should be at the old station. It's safe there and there are a couple extra beds."

Tails nodded.

"Got it. Thanks for this."

Blaze jumped off and Tails followed. Once they were gone, Leonardo sighed.

"This is going to be hard; keeping Sonic's secret from those two until he wants them to know. Anyways, let's go meet up with Mikey and Knuckles; see if they've found anything yet. Might have to save Knuckles from Mikey's jokes too…or maybe Mikey from Knuckles temper."

Raphael chuckled.

"That I would love to see."

_Half an hour later_

The three groups had met up and shared their news. Shadow and Donatello went back to the old station to settle Tails and Blaze in, while Knuckles, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo opted to keep searching.

"Nothing yet. How hard is it to find a big, blue, and furry hedgehog/wolf hybrid!?"

Knuckles shrugged, and Mikey and Raphael laughed at Leonardo's expression.

"He's good at hiding when he wants to. Takes us all forever to find him when we mention the beach or something."

This time it was Raphael's expression that they all laughed at.

"Why's that?"

"Because Sonic is terrified of water. If you mention a lake or the ocean, Sonic's gone and in hiding faster than you can say 'Chili Dog'."

"Weird. You wouldn't think Sonic was scared of anything."

"Yeah, well…"

Knuckles froze midsentence at a low growl from the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The four stood back to back as they watched for what was out there. Out of nowhere, Sonic came barreling out of the shadows and lunged at Raphael, claws spread and teeth bared in a snarl. Eyes wide, Raphael dodged out of the way and landed on Leonardo. Michelangelo and Knuckles helped them up, facing the snarling werehog.

"I told you! I don't care if Sonic's our friend and a hero, ALL werecreatures snap at one point or another."

Raphael punched Knuckles in the head. Before it could escalate into a fight between Knuckles and Raphael, Sonic charged again and swiped at Michelangelo. Knuckles rushed in and punched Sonic, sending him backwards. Sonic caught himself against the ground, claws digging furrows into the roof as he slowed, then lunged forward again and sent Knuckles flying with a backhanded slash. Glaring red eyes and a glint of metal around Sonic's neck was the last thing Knuckles saw before he was flying off the roof, down to the alley and into unconsciousness, heavily bleeding gashes across his face.

**Me: Please don't kill me? This was the best place I could think of to leave off on.**

**Brightshadow:…that and the period is almost over.**

**Me: That too. I wanted to get this updated before it ends. More reviews to answer this time than last time, you guys are awesome!**

_**Girl of Darkness10: Let's just agree to disagree on what's Sonic's best form ;) I find it's always the genius that misses the obvious stuff, so…yea. As for April…you're right, she's the last and should be coming in the next two or three chapters. Still haven't decided where to add her.**_

_**TatlTails: No worries, that's the last time Tails helps evil...Tails is one character who won't do it again once he realizes his mistake.**_

_**madagascarmaster: Hehe…welcome to my life! My brain periodically shuts down. Might be the reason my updates are so slow **___

_**Skipper917: Thanks!**_

_**MutantGirl95: There will always be a next part. Might take me a long time to update, but expect the story to finish ;)**_

_**hcsp1: Since the turtles usually are only really out at night, it will be mostly Sonic the Werehog, so there won't be much Sonic the Hedgehog action. Once I'm done this story though, I have another story in the works with a lot more Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

_**Yasmine155: Tails will figure it out eventually…most likely sooner than later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm so sorry about not updating guys! Believe it or not, but when I ended off the last chapter I got hit with a major case of writers block.**

**Brightshadow: There's that….and she saw Rise of the Guardians and that's all she's been able to think about…it was like pulling teeth to get her to write this chapter today. She's STILL on a sugar high from what she ate before the dodgeball tournament :/**

**Me:*Deadpans* ...Shut up now please Bright. *grimaces* Sorry again, 'cause I didn't mean to leave it at such an evil cliffhanger either.**

**Brightshadow: HOW IN THE WORLD do you still have that much sugar in your system 9 HOURS LATER! Oh, and Idalia doesn't own anything in this story except the plotline.**

**Me: *deadpans again and smacks Bright* Without further ado, here it is!**

"Knuckles!"

"Leave him Raph we have our own problems, or have you forgotten about our feral friend here?!"

"Leo, Raph has the right idea, we can't just leave him down there, he was bleeding heavily. You two are the better fighters; I'll bring Knuckles home and come back with help. Lead him on a chase over the rooftops or something."

Raphael grunted.

"A good plan from you for once Mikey. Well Leo, up for a little game of tag?

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With a quick nod, Leonardo and Raphael dashed off, Sonic right on their heels. Mikey jumped down into the alley and when he found Knuckles, he winced.

"Ouch. That does NOT look good."

Picking Knuckles up, Mikey kicked the manhole cover off and jumped down into the sewers and headed down the tunnel.

_The old station_

When the door opened, the 3 sapients and Donatello looked up, only to see an exhausted looking Mikey carrying Knuckles, who was badly hurt. Tails jumped up and ran over, followed closely by Blaze and Shadow. Shadow narrowed his eyes and asked the question Mikey had been dreading.

"What happened to him?"

"Blaze, Tails can you two stay here and look after Knuckles? Leo and Raph need help."

Blaze stood up, a glare set on Mikey.

"You seem to be taking only Donatello and Shadow…why?"

"Because this is something that started before we found you two. Donatello and Shadow know what's going on; it would take too long to explain it to you guys, and it's not for us to explain."

Blaze looked down before nodding.

"Alright…but I expect to hear about this when you guys get back!"

"I can't promise you anything."

At this, Michelangelo, Donatello and Shadow left, leaving Blaze looking frustrated and Tails tending Knuckles. At the troubled look on Tails' face, Blaze shook her head.

"What's wrong Tails?"

"The collar I made….why do I have a feeling its part of the problem they were talking about?"

"Probably because it is…are you okay here alone? They need someone to warn them."

"Yeah, I'm fine here. Go, before you lose them."

_Alley near first fight_

"Michelangelo, what's going on?"

Michelangelo frowned.

"Can't you just do what everyone else does and call me Mikey?"

"…No."

"Mikey, just tell us already, I don't want to get into something and have no idea what's going on."

"It's Sonic. We've found him, but he's snapped or something. He's the one that hurt Knuckles, and right now Leo and Raph are leading him on a chase around the city rooftops. We gotta go help them."

Shadow chuckled.

"You guys are lucky it's not daytime…you think he's hard to beat right now? During the day you wouldn't even be able to blink before you were down..and not getting back up for awhile. Back to the topic at hand though…aren't we supposed to be helping Leonardo and Raphael?"

"Uh…right. Donny, do you have some way to find them fast?"

"Yes. They're…wow, only a few buildings away. They must have led him around here so that we could find them without searching all over the city. Let's go!"

All 3 jumped up to the roof, only to scatter as Leonardo and Raphael nearly barreled into them. They scattered again as Sonic landed not far behind and went after the closest enemy, which turned out to be Michelangelo. Unprepared for the assault, he was quickly overwhelmed. Just as Sonic was about to deal the finishing blow, he was hit in the back by a Chaos Spear and was sent flying headfirst off Michelangelo. With a snarl, Sonic got back up and lunged again, this time towards Shadow. He was interrupted mid-leap by Raphael, who looked increasingly uncomfortable as the fight wore on. Before Sonic could get a good grip on Raphael, Leonardo darted in and knocked Sonic flying with a spinning kick. While Sonic twisted to land on all fours, Raphael caught a glint of silver around his neck. Eyes widening, Raphael called out.

"Sonic hasn't gone feral guys, he's being controlled! There's something metal around his neck!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he too caught a glint of the silver metal.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, try to keep Sonic distracted. If Raphael or I see an opening, we'll see what we can do about getting whatever is on his neck off. Raphael…scatter!"

The last word was directed at all of them, as Sonic had gotten up and again gone after Michelangelo, who happened to be right in the middle. Taking the opportunity that presented itself, Shadow landed a hit on the collar with a chaos-energy charged fist. With a snap, the collar broke and Sonic cried out in an anguished howl. With a thud, he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The 4 turtles and Shadow looked at each other, before Shadow sighed and moved to try to get Sonic. With a grunt, Shadow awkwardly moved Sonic around his shoulders and jumped down into the alley.

"One of you guys want to get the manhole for me? My hands are kind of full."

**Me: I know it's short, really short, but I wanted to update something before I head off to bed. I have senior privileges and spare back to back, so I should be able to get a good chunk of the next one done.**

_**Girl of Darkness10: It did. Thanks for both the advice and the review!**_

_**Skipper917: It's not often I have to spell things like that lol, so if you do catch any spelling mistakes or stuff, let me know!**_

_**hcsp1: Hahaha, they do the same thing to me allll the time. Sorry for a bit of a short, late update.**_

_**Purest of the Hearts: I know the feeling. I do it all the time too lol. Let me tell you, your reviews really made my day a lot better, inspired me to try to get SOMETHING out soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: With no time left on WoW and crossfire absolutely not wanting me to be able to get on today, you guys are lucky and get another update…on a different note…NO more Doctor Who until November 23****rd**** *cries***

**Brightshadow: Save me**

**Me: Shut up Bright.**

**Brightshadow: Fine. Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the hedgehog.**

_Random sewer tunnel_

"Great, I go searching for them to warn them and get myself lost. Might as well just wait here. They'll find me eventually. Maybe I'm lucky and they have to come this way."

Blaze sighed.

"How do I get myself into these messes….but, I had to come. I had to see Sonic again. I…need to tell him the truth."

Blaze jumped as the manhole cover above her head was pulled away and Shadow jumped down with the creature from the picture on his back. He was soon followed by Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello supporting a dizzy Michelangelo. When Shadow saw Blaze he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought Michelangelo asked you to stay with Tails and Knuckles."

"Tails wanted me to come and warn you guys. He and I were captured by some group calling themselves the Foot, and they roped Tails into making a mind-control collar. He had a feeling whatever you guys were dealing with might have something to do with it."

Raphael scowled at her.

"It would have been nice if you could have told Mikey, Donny or Shadow while they were still there rather than come searching for us yourself."

Before Blaze could retaliate, an irate Shadow interrupted.

"Can you save it for later? He's starting to get heavy."

Blaze blushed and Raphael scowled again before Leonardo pushed his way into the front and started back to the old station.

_Back at the old station_

"Hello? Leonardo, Donatello, anyone here?"

When she got no answer, April frowned and flopped down on the couch, only to jump back up with a muffled shriek. Lying on the couch, right beside where she had flopped down, was a sleeping two-tailed fox sapient and spiky red one. The spiky red one had bandages wrapped around his chest, and he seemed to be in pain. At least, she assumed he was a he. Turning around, she came face to face with Michelangelo, who seemed to be trying to sneak up on her. Behind him, April could see Raphael arguing with a purple cat, while Leonardo and Donatello were helping a black and red hedgehog with some unconscious furry wolf thing.

"April, you weren't supposed to turn around! Oh, hey! I nearly forgot. The fox is Tails, the echidna is Knuckles, the hedgehog is Shadow and the cat is Blaze. They're from a different dimension!"

A baffled April nodded slowly.

"Okay…who's the furry wolf thing?"

Michelangelo opened his mouth to answer, only to get smacked upside the head by Raphael, who had come to check up on the two sapients on the couch.

"Hey April. Mikey, don't go telling people. It's up to him who he wants to tell and when. It's going to be hard enough to keep Knuckles quiet, we don't need to worry about you too."

"What do you mean by that Raphael?"

Raphael shrugged.

"Sorry April, not our secret to tell."

At a groan from across the room, Raphael turned and ran over to the wolf creature that was slowly waking up.

"Oww, my head. What happened?"

Shadow sighed.

"Some sort of mind control collar. We were able to get it off you…but not until after Knuckles got hurt."

At the words mind control collar, Sonics eyes narrowed. They widened immediately though when he heard Knuckles had been hurt by him. Blaze pushed her way forward, and Sonics eyes widened even more. His ears flattened when Blaze started looking him over, trying to puzzle something out.

"Who are you, and how do you know Knuckles and Shadow?"

Sonic frowned.

"None of your business."

Raphael stepped forward.

"We found Tails and her on a rooftop earlier this evening."

Blaze scowled and spoke up again.

"Why do I feel like I know you… please, tell me who you are."

Shadow and Sonic glanced at each other, before Sonic nodded. Going over to the couch, Shadow pulled a sleeping Tails off and over to where they all were. Sonic scowled at Shadow, who dropped the fox kit and shrugged. Feeling a bit disoriented, Tails slowly stood up before looking at Shadow. When Tails turned again and saw the creature from the picture, he froze. Feeling its eyes focused on him, he stood up taller and his eyes met emerald green staring back at him. With a gasp, Tails spoke one word, quietly enough for only the creature to hear him.

"Sonic?"

With a slightly lopsided grin, Sonic nodded. With a cry of joy, Tails launched himself forward and wrapped Sonic in a hug.

"I thought we had lost you forever. When you didn't come back for a few months, I thought you were dead, that Eggman somehow got you. I thought I'd never see you again!"

With a flinch, Sonic grimaced.

"I'd never leave you Tails; no one can take me away from you." **(AN: Awww brotherly love)**

Blaze stepped forward, an unidentifiable look on her face.

"Who are you? How do you know Tails so well? Neither Shadow nor Tails have ever mentioned you."

A strange smile on his face, Sonic answered.

"You know me, just not like this. See if you can figure out before sunrise, and if you don't, I'll show you who I am."

With his cryptic statement said, Sonic got up and walked over to sit beside the sleeping Knuckles, concern etched all over his face. Blaze watched him as he went, and then sat in the spot Sonic had vacated. Deep in thought, she didn't notice as the four turtles went to do whatever it was they did in their free time, and Tails and Shadow go over to talk with Sonic.

_Less than an hour until sunrise_

Blaze paced, tail flicking in agitation. For the past two hours, she had been trying to figure out the identity of the strange sapient that she apparently knew. She had nothing though, and glanced over to them. Knuckles had woken up about 45 minutes earlier, and had engaged in conversation with Tails, Shadow and the mystery sapient. When she looked over at the group of four, she felt as if she was missing something important, the key that would help her figure out who he was. While she watched, the strange sapient said something and Tails laughed. The only person she knew that could make Tails laugh that hard was…no…it couldn't be, could it? Had she finally found the reason she had been dimension hopping? Deciding to find out once and for all, Blaze slowly walked towards the group of four sapients. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the four turtles stop what they were doing and watch. She stopped about 5 feet from the group of 4 sapients, and waited for them to notice her. The strange sapient noticed her first, and when he stopped talking to watch her, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles turned too.

"I think I know who you are."

The strange sapient nodded at her to continue.

"It took me awhile, and I think the only reason I figured it out was because of how hard Tails was laughing. I know for a fact that Sonic is the only one who can make him laugh that hard."

Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other then looked to see Sonic's reaction. When he grinned and nodded at Blaze, Knuckles scowled and handed Shadow something. Sonic noticed and glared at the two.

"Were you two betting on how long it would take Blaze to figure it out?"

Knuckles scowled and crossed his arms.

"Maybe."

Turning to glare at Shadow, he saw him shrug, and then explained a bit further.

"We were betting on whether she was going to figure it out at all. I said she would, but Knuckles thought you'd have to tell her."

Blaze glared at Knuckles, who blushed.

"You thought I wouldn't figure out he was the guy I was dimension hopping for?"

Blaze suddenly froze, looking slightly red.

"I so didn't mean to say that."

April, who had been listening off to the side, came over.

"There's no shame in admitting your feelings Blaze. Usually guys can't get a clue, so you need to tell them yourself."

Blaze looked up to meet Sonic's eyes, and noticed he too was blushing. Both Sonic and her jumped when Raphael cleared his throat nearby.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up. Don't forget, we still have to figure out a way to get you guys home."

Sonic stood up.

"Right then, let's get to it. Who knows what Eggman's been up to since we left."

**Me: Well there it is, next chapter done. Now lets see…review replies!**

_**VanFullMoonHelsing: Thanks for the review! And yes, it is going to be a Sonaze, I'm just not the greatest at writing romance. Hopefully I don't mess it up too bad.**_

_**Skipper917: Thanks!**_

_**Girl of Darkness10: Freed Sonic and next chapter done. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Purest of the Hearts: I have no idea why you're apologizing for not reviewing, considering you have reviewed like 3 times now **____** More than the over 1 hundred people who read and didn't review even once lol. And as for the humans not noticing? It's New York, people wouldn't notice it unless it bit them in the nose, and even then they might not notice! ;)**_

_**hcsp1: I might have done that on purpose to bug you ;) Thanks for the review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Brightshadow: *dodges flying pillow* Uh…hi. Idalia can't come type right now, she's in a bit of … *dodges another flying pillow* a mood right now. Hence the flying pillows. 175 days left until Doctor Who is back for the 50****th****, Matt Smith leaving in the Christmas special...and let's not forget the fanfiction author who keeps leaving cliffhangers…*cough* Julia Caesaris *cough*. How am I going to survive Idalia for that long! *eyes go wide at the sound of swords being unsheathed* Um…Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the Hedgehog. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

"Let me get this straight. You want me to let you put a copy of that collar on me, and walk into the bad guys headquarters with one of your four so we can cause a distraction while the others sneak in and steal a power source?"

"Yes."

Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Are you insane?!"

Suddenly Michelangelo burst out laughing. He stopped immediately when Sonic turned his glare on him, a low growl making its way out.

"What's FUNNY about this Michelangelo?"

"It…uh…wasn't the plan. It was the way your voice went all high."

Sonic looked ready to punch Michelangelo right then and there, but then Blaze laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic…"

Sonic turned his head to look at Blaze, and his gaze softened when he met her eyes. Knuckles and Tails grinned at each other in the background, Knuckles mouthing something that looked suspiciously like the old children's rhyme. He stopped when Shadow glared at them from the wall he was leaning against. Shadow then turned his attention to Sonic.

"We don't have time to figure something else out Sonic. If we want to get home anytime soon, we need that power source these…Foot, have."

Sonic sighed.

"Fine…but I really don't like this plan."

Knuckles chuckled.

"That's saying something, coming from you. You never have anything more of a plan than smashing robots and ticking Eggman off."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Gullible. How do you BELIEVE the stuff Eggman tells you? Honestly, _the blue hedgehog, who's crashing on your island that he's never heard of, is coming to steal your Chaos Emeralds."_

Knuckles scowled and moved to hit Sonic, only to be held back by an amused looking Leonardo and Donatello, while Michelangelo was leaning against the wall laughing. Raphael rolled his eyes and looked at Shadow as if to say 'can you believe these guys?' Shadow shrugged and went back to watching with a detached interest. Finally Blaze brought some sense back into the conversation with two small fireballs hitting Sonic and Knuckles in the back of the head. Knuckles scowled at her, but was met with a smug smile and an innocent look in her eyes.

"If we want to do this while Sonic is still like this, we might want to get moving."

Sonic shook his head.

"I feel this will go better if we wait until just before the sun rises. Get close enough to the Foot base, and then have them see me change back in the morning before heading in. That way if something goes wrong, I can get whoever is with me to the others or out faster. Plus, it'll make that Shredder dude more ticked off that he lost someone like me."

Sonic accompanied the last sentence with a grin, which Raphael and Michelangelo returned, while Tails and Shadow glanced at each other before rolling their eyes. Leonardo and Donatello looked amused, while Knuckles facepalmed. Raphael exchanged a glance with Leonardo, who stepped forward.

"Since we've got awhile to kill, do you think you could clear something up for us? When you were on the way back with Shadow and Raphael, Raphael kind of heard a bit of the conversation."

Shadow chuckled humorously.

"Don't you mean all of it? He was right behind us, there's no way he wouldn't have heard all of it."

Raphael blushed, but Leonardo continued on.

"Yeah…well, he heard something that confused all of us. Even Master Splinter couldn't quite understand."

Sonic looked like he was getting impatient.

"Spit it out already, the explanation might take a while depending on what you heard, and we DON'T have all night. Not if we want to do this tonight."

Leonardo shrugged at Raphael, who took his turn to speak.

"Shadow said that you're the one who usually saved the world. That had me a bit confused. We know you guys are from a different world, but from what we've heard of it, it's a pretty peaceful world. Plus, no offense Sonic, but you don't seem the type to me."

When all five sapients burst into laughter, even SHADOW of all of them, the four brothers felt as if they were the victims of some practical joke. With what they had seen of Sonic when he was in a good mood, it didn't seem too unlikely. Shadow was the first to stop laughing, and Sonic right after, when Shadow shoved him. The other three kept laughing, and judging by the look on Shadow's face, might be for quite a while. Shadow looked at Sonic who answered with a shrug, which Shadow took as a signal to go ahead.

"When you found me and Sonic stopped that…thing, it took me a bit to figure out who in the world I was looking at. When I figured it out, my first thought was _'there's no way that's Sonic'_, because frankly, Sonic is never that serious. He isn't even close to what he's usually like back home. You can never get a word in edgewise when he starts talking. It's usually even harder to get him to act serious…unless the world is under threat. In that case, you want to get the hell out of his way, because he's not stopping until everything's fixed."

At the baffled look on Raphael and Michelangelo's faces, Shadow scowled at them.

"To put it simply for you two idiots over there, Sonic's acting like a totally different person right now."

Understanding dawned on their faces, and Sonic chuckled. When Shadow saw the mischievous grin crawl across Sonic's face, he scowled.

"Don't even think about it, _Faker._"

"And why not Shads? You know Tails has that machine built back home, set to this dimension. It wouldn't be any trouble trying to get them back home like we're having now trying to get us back. As well, from what I've heard of this power source we're going after later, it's self-regenerating and it wouldn't be any trouble for us all to keep in contact."

"DON'T call me Shads. If you're going to insist on this, talk to the fox kit and the geek over there before planning this all out."

"If you call me Faker, I have every right to call you Shads. And believe it or not, I can actually work this stuff out. I'm not a total idiot."

"Uh…guys?"

"Really? With the way you act all the time, there's nothing to disprove that."

"Guys?"

"Why you…wait until we get home and say that to my face. You have no chance against me in a fight."

"I beg to differ…Faker."

"GUYS!"

Michelangelo flinched when Sonic and Shadow turned their glares from each other to him. In the background, Blaze and Knuckles could be seen laughing, Tails looking sheepish, and the three turtles not involved looked quite amused. Leonardo leaned over to Tails.

"Do they always act like this?"

Tails grinned.

"Only when they're together. They tend to avoid one another, as these confrontations can sometimes end badly…"

"How badly?"

Tails grimaced.

"Usually a couple acres of forest. They almost always have the sense to move it out of populated areas."

Behind them, Raphael and Donatello paled. Unaware of the reactions of the two behind them, Leonardo kept asking questions.

"Are they related to each other in any way? They bicker like brothers."

"There is no way I am related to that grumpy loner. He's at least fifty years older than me!"

Tails jumped.

"Oh, hi Sonic. Didn't realize you and Shadow had stopped arguing. As for you two being related, it's all together possible. Professor Gerald had to have used hedgehog DNA, or Shadow would have turned out like the rest of the Black Arms. For all you know, it might have been from someone in your family that offered a quill or something."

"Chaos help me if I'm related to this blue idiot."

Sonic growled and turned to Shadow.

"What was that?"

Not wanting things to escalate again, Knuckles pushed in between the two of them.

"Don't start again guys; we've got to get going now if we want to do this tonight. According to Donatello, it's almost sunrise. We have to start moving or we won't make it in time. He's already gotten a copy of the collar made. He's got a pair of contacts for you too Sonic; your eyes were the same shade of red as Shadow's while you had the collar on."

"That's…a bit creepy."

Blaze came up to Sonic.

"Creepiness aside, be careful Sonic. I…don't want to lose you again."

Sonic took her hand.

"You won't Blaze, you know me. Nothing can stop me when I've got my mind set on something. Especially if it's someone I love…"

Blaze looked up to meet his eyes, looking hopeful.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do Blaze…I never wanted to admit it the first time I met you, and when you left, I thought I'd never have the chance to say it. If something does go wrong somehow, I want you to know before it's too late."

Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed in between the two sapients.

"This is nice and all, but we really have to get going now. You can do this later, lovebirds."

Sonic scowled at Raphael, but took the fake collar and contacts, and put them on.

"Let's go, home's calling."

**Brightshadow: *peeks out from behind a pillow fort* Is she gone? She disappeared half-way through, I'm getting worried now. You'd think her turning 18 would make her more mature, but noooo, she still acts like a hyperactive kid. Anyways, it's a good thing she had these review replies done earlier this week.**

_**Girl of Darkness10: Thanks! Nice to know you're enjoying it.**_

_**Guest: I have no idea who you are, but you made me laugh like crazy when I read your review. Hope you caught my little reference to it in this chapter ;) If you're going to review again though, please leave some sort of name so I can distinguish you from other guests :)**_

_**hcsp1: It IS funny how things work out sometimes. I'm kind of surprised you haven't heard of sonaze pairings before! Glad to know you enjoyed it though.**_

_**Purest of the Hearts: Maybe more than a little sonaze ;) it's my favorite pairing after all. As well, one thing I hope people learn well…I will NEVER abandon a story :) Hope you keep enjoying!**_

_**VanFullMoonHelsing: Thanks! And I'm not one of those people who write excessive romance….I have no idea why I started putting some in this story! Thanks for the review too.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Guess who's back!**

**Brightshadow: Sucky writer? *looks warily at Idalia's warhammer* Uh…..hehe….don't hurt me?**

**Me: *glares at Brightshadow, who runs off* Well….I'm sorry to say guys, but it's getting close to the end. There will probably only be one more chapter after this. The good news is, I'll be working on Phantom of Creekwood again. I might even start on making The Darkness Within into a full fic now. But anyways, away we go!**

The Shredder stood in the shadows, watching the streets. His pet would be returning soon, and he was eager to see if his pet had managed what he was told. Noticing movement on one of the buildings, he watched as his pet leapt to the ground, a dark mass on his back. As his pet got closer, the sunlight struck it, and he heard an anguished howl. Watching with interest, a golden light shone around his pet, changing him. Now smaller, less furry, and a lighter blue, his pet walked towards him gracefully. It was easier to make out the unconscious form of one of those blasted turtles. The one thing he could make out about his pet that had not changed was his eyes. They were still the same, unnerving shade of crimson. This pleased him. It signified it was still under his control. Had the turtles managed to free him by destroying the collar and create a fake, the color of his pets' eyes would give the ruse away. He signaled for it to follow him, and it fell in step behind him. Sitting, he turned to his pet.

"Put the turtle down there, my pet."

The creature, which he now noticed resembled a hedgehog, put the turtle down and bowed.

"I know where the others reside, my Master."

Any shock the Shredder felt at hearing his pet talk did not show, as he leaned forward.

"Tell me of yourself, my pet. Who were you before you were mutated?"

"I have always been what I am, my Master. The cat, the fox kit, and I come from a different world. I was transported here by accident, and the others came to look for me."

"I see…how is it that you change forms when the sun rises and sets? Do the others have this ability as well?"

"No my Master, the others do not have this ability. It is a curse inflicted on me by an ancient creature. It is not able to be reproduced, nor is it transferable."

"My pet, tell me where the rest of the turtles reside. I want them eliminated before sunset tonight!"

Suddenly, a ragged looking Foot ninja burst into the room.

"We are under attack, Master Shredder! It is the turtles, the cat, the fox kit, a hedgehog and another unidentified mutant."

"They must be here to rescue the turtle and my pet. I will not allow this! My pet, deal with the intruding pests."

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen. I will NOT be controlled again."

At the cocky tone, the Shredder turned with a snarl. The hedgehog seemed to be removing colored contacts, and the collar came off with a snap. The turtle, previously thought to be unconscious, stood and looked at the hedgehog.

"This is your idea of a distraction Sonic?"

"Yep. Have a problem with it Raph?"

The turtle and the hedgehog returned each other's grins before the hedgehog grabbed the turtle and dashed out of the room at super speeds. The Shredder's angered shout was heard all throughout the base.

_Elsewhere in the base_

"Right, here's the plan. Two teams of four, split and search for the science rooms. The power source should be in there. According to Tails, it looks like a glowing orange ball. Tails, Shadow, April and Donatello, you guys go check the southern area. Blaze, Michelangelo, Knuckles, you're with me and we're checking the northern area. If anyone finds it, radio in and the other group will rendezvous with them. Now let's go!"

After watching the others disappear down a hallway, Leonardo signaled to the others with him, and headed the opposite way. After travelling for a time, they ran into a patrol of Foot ninjas. The four moved quickly, taking out most of them out in record time, but they were unable to stop one of them from escaping. Shaking his head, Knuckles spoke up.

"Looks like we're going to be having company soon. Hopefully Sonic gets the hint and gets here fast."

Leonardo sighed.

"Let's get moving. Blaze, I don't suppose you remember where Tails and you were trapped while he was making that collar?"

"No sorry."

The four froze when they heard shouting up ahead. Blaze grinned at some of the curses she heard. By the sounds of it, Sonic was nearby and making quick work of the Foot ninja after him. When Knuckles grinned at her, she knew that he could hear what was going on too.

"Looks like Sonic is having some fun without us, eh Knuckles? Can't let him have all the fun."

Michelangelo and Leonardo exchanged looks.

"What are you going on about Blaze, there's nothing here."

Knuckles shrugged.

"We must have better hearing than you guys. We can hear Sonic up ahead having a blast beating on a bunch of Foot ninja. What I suggest is moving to the sides of the hallway, quick. He's about to come shooting around that corner and run through whoever is in his way."

Leonardo nodded before signalling for them all to get on the wall. True to Knuckles word, a blue streak shot around the corner and halfway past them down the hallway before coming to a screeching halt, revealing Sonic and a shaken up looking Raphael. His face seemed pale, and without warning he ducked into a doorway nearby. When the sounds of retching reached them, the two turtles made faces, while Blaze and Knuckles exchanged amused glances with Sonic. The reunion was cut short when Blaze's communicator beeped. She opened it up to reveal a harried looking Tails.

"We've found the science wing, but we really need some help. There's a ton of them here!"

Suddenly the video feed cut out, and was replaced by the flashing word '_disconnected'_. Sonic looked ready to murder someone, which scared Blaze. She'd never seen him this worked up before, and wasn't sure what to make of it. Judging by the look on the three turtles and Knuckles faces, neither had they. Blaze put a hand on Sonic's tense shoulder, and he visibly relaxed before giving Blaze a tender smile. None of them had noticed the sudden, but brief, darkening of Sonic's fur, until it was almost black. With one last glance at the silent communicator, everyone grabbed a hold of Sonic as he Chaos Controlled to the last place there had been a signal.

_Ten minutes earlier_

"So Tails, can you remember where Blaze and you were held while you made that collar?"

"Sorry Shadow, I'd need a landmark of some sort first, all these hallways look the same. Do you think Sonic's alright?"

Shadow sighed before he looked straight ahead.

"Look kid, the Faker can take care of himself; he wouldn't let some wannabe world ruler do him in."

"I'm just worried. He hasn't been himself since we came here, what if he's careless and gets hurt?"

Shadow muttered some choice words under his breath before he answered the fox kit quietly.

"You know as well as I do, better even, about the various things Sonic has gone up against and came out of it relatively unharmed. He's faced armies of robots and an insane robotic double. He's gone up against a creature from the very core of the planet. He's faced GODS and survived. He won't get done in by this guy kid. Now shut up and focus."

With that, the two sapients continued on silently, unaware of the expressions of the two with them. Had Tails turned to look at them, he would have seen a stunned looking April and a disbelieving Donatello. After a few minutes of silence, Tails suddenly started to run.

"I know where we are now, come on! We're close!"

Following closely, Shadow, Donatello and April had front row seats when Tails ran into the dog mutant that had escorted them out before. He reached down to grab Tails, but was knocked away by Shadow, who quickly engaged him in combat.

"Kid! Get the power source while we hold off ugly and his pals."

Nodding, Tails ran past Shadow and the others, then launched himself into the air and flew into the room. Looking around, he spotted it and grabbed it, then pulled out his communicator. Waiting impatiently, he felt like cheering when Blaze picked up. Tails could see the others in the background, including Sonic.

"We've found the science wing, but we really need some help. There's a ton of them here!"

Tails gasped when the communicator was knocked out of his grasp by one of the Foot. Reacting quickly, Tails knocked him backwards then flew out of his grasp. There was a flash, and then the Foot ninja found himself surrounded by Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Blaze, Knuckles and Sonic. Hearing him audibly gulp, Knuckles grinned.

"No getting away from us this time."

As if to save them all the effort of knocking him out, the Foot ninja collapsed in a boneless heap. The three turtles exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. Tails flew down and tackled a grinning Sonic, before hopping up.

"We've got to get to the others out there and help them! They were surrounded."

Sonic patted Tails' shoulder.

"You guys stay in here, and hold on to each other. I'll grab them quick then get us out of here."

Donatello whirled around when he heard April shriek, just in time to watch a blue blur head off with her. Donatello smiled, and then waited for Sonic to return for him and Shadow. He didn't have to wait long, as Sonic stopped in front of him and shouted.

"In here Shadow, time to go!"

With that, he picked up Donatello and sped off to the others. When they were joined by Shadow, an angry Shredder was just in time to see his problems disappear in a flash of light.

**Me: I leave it here. *grins darkly* for those of you who caught it, that little moment earlier in the scene was a hint towards the future. Now…where'd that idiot death knight go? She forgot something earlier.**

**Brightshadow: *comes in looking ragged* Can't you get a new muse? This job is going to end up killing me again!**

**Me: Of course I can….NOT. We're the same person you idiot! I'm just the dominant half. NOW DO IT!**

**Brightshadow: *looking disgruntled* Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the Hedgehog and associated characters.**

**Me: On to review replies!**

_**Girl of Darkness10: Thanks for the review! Hopefully not long until I get the last chapter out. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Skipper917: It seems a lot of people are out to ruin Sonic's moments :) Just imagine how Amy is going to react when Sonic and co. get back home!**_

_**Crescental: Welcome to the dark side! Thanks for the review, and it will hopefully be not long for me to get the last chapter out.**_

_**hcsp1: I guess I can see where you're coming from. As far as I'm concerned though, the strongly hinted match between Sonic and Amy is just NOT right, so I stick with sonaze. Amy's just a fangirl after all.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: *sniffles* it's over. **_**Turtles Meet Trouble **_**is officially over, and my first completed fic! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this long, despite sometimes going a few weeks without updating! I'm also soooo sorry about how long this one took. I had it done about 2 weeks ago, but my computer has decided to screw up bigtime and every time I try to get on , all I get are words down the side. It seemed to fix itself when our power went out for a few seconds last night, so I was finally able to update when I got around to it today. Anyways, as it's the last chapter, it WILL be shorter than the rest. Who's to say there won't be hints for the future though *grins slyly* **

**Brightshadow: Does this mean you're gonna work on my story now?**

**Me:…nope! Well…maybe. All depends on if I want to start on the sequel for this right away or take a break from Sonic and TMNT. Now do the disclaimer and shoo!**

**Brightshadow: *scowls* Idalia doesn't own TMNT or Sonic the Hedgehog**

Raphael stumbled, still off balance from being dragged along by Sonic, then teleported twice in less than 5 minutes. The other three turtles and April were picking themselves off the ground, but the sapients seemed to be fine. Raphael rolled his eyes as Donatello and Tails both quickly made their way over to the machine and worked on hooking up the thing that Tails had grabbed before being teleported back to the old station. Looking up, Raphael could see that April was motioning to him, Leonardo and Michelangelo. Shrugging, he made his way over.

"What's up April?"

"Well, while we were still trying to find the science wing, Donatello and I heard some things that Shadow mentioned to Tails. I think they didn't mean for us to hear because they were talking pretty quietly."

Leonardo looked thoughtful.

"I suppose this would be our chance to find out a bit more about Sonic and his friends, they really haven't told us much. What exactly did you hear?"

"I don't know whether to believe them or not, because it sounded pretty weird."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"You're friends with four mutant turtles who are trying to stop a group of aliens and a group of ninjas from taking over the world. I highly doubt anything you heard could be any weirder."

"Right. Anyways, Tails had been really worried about Sonic, but Shadow said some things to comfort him. A lot of it was things Shadow said Sonic's gone up against and come out pretty much unharmed."

Raphael grunted impatiently.

"Well, tell us already."

"A lot of the stuff Shadow said makes me realize how powerful Sonic really is. He said Sonic's gone up against armies of robots, and an insane robotic double. He's gone up against a creature from the centre of their planet…Shadow also said he's gone up against gods…and won."

The three turtles exchanged glances.

"The creature from the centre of their planet must have been Dark Gaia, the thing that cursed Sonic. As for the other things, we'll never find out unless we ask him."

Leonardo shook his head.

"As much as we're curious, we are NOT going to ask him about this stuff. It's none of our business. We'll probably never see them again once they go home."

Raphael grinned.

"I can tell you now Leo, you're wrong about that. I overheard Sonic, Tails and Donatello talking earlier. The power source we stole is self-renewing, and Tails said his machine can be activated anytime from their side. We can establish a permanent link between this machine and the other one. This isn't the end of our friendship with them."

Michelangelo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Sonic came over with Blaze close behind him.

"Donatello and Tails have almost got the machine fully calibrated. We came over to say a quick good-bye, and extend an invitation for you guys to visit in a few weeks."

Michelangelo and Raphael exchanged grins, while Leonardo shrugged.

"We can't make any promises; we might not be able to visit until both the Foot Clan and the Kraang have been dealt with. We can't risk leaving them to their own devices for too long."

The look Sonic and Blaze gave each other had the three turtles sure that everything April and Donatello had overheard were true. It was the look of someone who understood the risk of leaving an enemy un-dealt with, of someone who was used to fighting battles.

"We understand. Hopefully you'll get a chance to come visit anyways."

When Tails gave a shout, everyone in the room headed over to the machine. The four turtles and April stood back and watched as the 5 sapients gathered around the machine. Sonic raised a hand to wave good-bye, and then in a flash of light they were gone.

The 5 remaining in the room exchanged one final look, before April left to go home and the four turtles dispersed to their own little areas.

**Me: I still can't believe this is over…but, as I said before, there IS a sequel planned. I'm not sure how long it is until I start on it, or if I'll be updating either of my other two stories in-between now and then, but you will find out…soon enough.**

_**Girl of Darkness10: Haha yeah, I can tell. Hopefully you'll like the sequal…here's a little hint too…it's already technically started on my fanfiction account…I'm pretty sure you voted yes for it too *grins***_

_**hcsp1: I imagine all their voices, depending on who's speaking ^_^ Thanks for the review!**_

_**Purest of the Hearts: Sorry Purest, no Dark WereSonic. In my little headcannon, he can't turn into Dark Sonic while he's the Werehog, so he has to be normal to go Dark…and if he's Dark when night falls, no Werehog to come out to play.**_

_**Skipper917: Don't get me started on Amy lol….and no; I don't imagine anyone could stand the speeds Sonic goes, except maybe Shadow. Thanks for the feedback on my mini-rant about pairings rofl.**_

_**Ashley the Fox: Here's your more, not much I'm afraid, but it is something :) **_

_**Raphaelplusmikey: Sorry, I never really had a fight scene planned out for Sonic and the Shredder. Though who's to say what could happen in a sequel ;) I do admit it would be a fight of EPIC proportions. Thanks for the review!**_


End file.
